PEANUTS: The Next ChapterSPECIAL: Highlight Reel (Honorable Mentions)
by HPDrummerman
Summary: To help launch Season 3 of PEANUTS: The Next Chapter, HPDrummerman, along with Linus, revisits the special "Highlight Reel" and go over other episodes that missed the cut last time that he also liked.
1. Introduction

SPECIAL: Highlight Reel (HONORABLE MENTIONS)

_featuring HPDrummerman and Linus Van Pelt_

**INTRODUCTION**

_**Linus**_

Wait a minute! Didn't we already do this?

_**HPDrummerman**_

We did, Linus, but now to help launch Season 3 of _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_, I wanted to go back to the episodes that didn't make the Top Ten, but were still favorites of mine. Since we're coming up on August, I figured now was as good a time as any.

_**Linus**_

Will there be another sneak preview like last time?

_**HPDrummerman**_

Kind of. You'll have to wait and see what's in store, though. So without further ado, let's look at the episodes that did not make the cut in the Top Ten, but deserves being showcased. This is the Honorable Mentions!

**STARTING NOW!**


	2. Mention 1

**MENTION #1: "Valentine's Anniversaries and Chaos (Episode 13)"**

_**HPDrummerman**_: I wanted to revisit this episode because it shows Sally going off the deep end with her crush on Linus and how she finally goes too far with her obsession.

_**Linus**_: Thank goodness she now has Michael Dawson in her life now!

_**1**__**st**__** Clip from "Valentine's Anniversaries and Chaos"**_

Later, Sally came out of the garage with a shovel and a rope. Charlie Brown saw his sister walking with the strange items. He said to her, "Sally, what are you doing with that shovel and rope?"

"Just going to work on another Arbor Day project, big brother," said Sally.

"But Arbor Day isn't for another month," Charlie Brown stated.

"I know," said Sally, "I just wanted to get an early start on it." Charlie Brown decided not to press the issue any further and let Sally go on her way.

_**2**__**nd**__** Clip from "Valentine's Anniversaries and Chaos"**_

Eudora was getting ready for her big Valentine's date with Linus. She was also worried about Sally trying to get between her and Linus. She really loved Linus and couldn't understand why Sally couldn't get that through her head. Still, she got ready for the big night. That's when she heard her doorbell ring.

When she answered it, she was surprised to see who it was. "Sally!" she said, startled to see her estranged best friend. "What brings you by?"

"Hey, Eudora," Sally said, looking innocent. "I just wanted to say how sorry I am about my actions as of lately pertaining to you and Linus dating. I should learn to accept that you two are together."

"Wow," said Eudora surprised. "I'm glad to hear that, Sally. I hated how we drifted apart over this."

"I know," agreed Sally, seemingly. "I've been in love with him for so long, but he never returned any of my affections. So I'm ready to accept that you two are made for each other."

"Well, thank you, Sally," said a relieved Eudora. "You have no idea how glad I am to hear that."

"If you have time, can you help me with moving something?" asked Sally, innocently. "I'm working on a science project for Mr. Grumple's class. I could use your help."

"Well I was getting ready for my date, but I think we have some time," said Eudora.

"Great!" said Sally. "We will have to go to Monte Woods. It's a nature project."

"Okay," said Eudora.

_**3**__**rd**__** Clip from "Valentine's Anniversaries and Chaos"**_

Meanwhile in Monte Woods, Sally and Eudora were walking a rather rough trail. Sally walked behind Eudora.

"So what are we looking for, Sally?" asked Eudora.

"The morel mushroom," Sally replied.

"It's only February," stated Eudora. ""I thought morels grew in early Spring."

"I heard out here they grow early," said Sally. "Look over there. Under that wooden board."

Eudora looked under the board and saw a rather deep hole. "Nothing except a hole," she said. "Now why would a hole…" Before she could finish her question, she felt herself being pushed in. She fell and landed at the bottom. When she looked up she saw Sally with a devious grin on her face.

"SALLY!" Eudora exclaimed. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"What does it look like, Dory?" asked Sally, with a smarmy grin on her face that would do Freddy Fabulous proud. "I'm taking over your date with Linus!"

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" screamed Eudora. "LINUS WILL KNOW SOMETHING'S UP!"

"Actually you're right," said Sally. "So here's what we will do. You will stay in that hole just for tonight. I will be back and bring you some food and drinks and a lantern to keep warm through the night. When Linus sees that you stood him up, he will dump you and come running back to me."

"Linus was right. You ARE insane!"

"Insanely in love with my Sweet Babboo! Now I gotta leave for a bit. I will bring those things for you and after he dumps you, I will let you out of the hole. See you in a bit!" And Sally skipped away humming cheerfully.

"HEEEELP!" screamed Eudora.

"No use screaming," said Sally in the distance. "No one comes out here on this trail."

_**End of Clips**_

_**HPDrummerman**_: Though unbeknownst to Sally was that Cobra and Rattler were about to intervene in a big way! As they venture through Monte Woods after doing their sentence of repainting Rattler's school after the vandalism they caused in the episode "Descent Into Darkness: Bad Girl Gone Worse", they heard Eudora's cries for help and let her out of that hole. Sally was about to get a big surprise, as was Charlie Brown after he got home from his anniversary date with Frieda.

_**4**__**th**__** Clip from "Valentine's Anniversaries and Chaos"**_

Some time later, Cobra and Rattler was walking through Monte Woods. They had just finished cleaning Rattler's school as part of their sentence for the vandalism. And they both walked through Monte Woods on the way home.

"I can't wait until we're done with this cleaning, Cobra," said a tired Rattler.

"Me too, Rattler," agreed Cobra, "but we just got to keep going until our sentence is fulfilled." At that moment they heard a sound.

"What was that?" said Rattler.

"I don't know," said Cobra. "It sounded like someone said 'Help'." And they heard someone shouting "HELP! I'M STUCK IN A HOLE! HELP ME!" They ran toward where the sound was and saw Eudora in the hole Sally left her in.

"Eudora? Is that you?" said Cobra.

"Cobra! Rattler! Am I glad to see you two!" cried Eudora. "Can you get me out of this hole?!"

"What happened?" asked Rattler.

"Charlie Brown's crazy sister pushed me in this hole because she wanted Linus to herself," said an angry Eudora. "She's obsessed with him! She's probably trying to get her clutches in him as we speak!"

"We'll come with you as back up," said Cobra. "I'll see if I can get a hold of Lucy and see if she can help and get her brother away from Sally." And the girls found a rope that Sally left behind and sent it down to Eudora who climbed out of the hole.

At that moment, Lucy came home from her date with Schroeder. She was in a good mood because she finally had the date with Schroeder that she always wanted. As she was heading for the front door, she saw Linus pacing back and forth.

"Linus!" she said, shocked to see him still there. "Why aren't you on your date with Eudora?"

"That's the problem, Lucy!" said a worried Linus. "She never showed up! I'm worried something happened to her!"

"That's not like her," said a suspicious Lucy. At that moment, a dolled-up Sally came walking up towards the siblings. She made a beeline towards Linus.

"Hey, my little valentine," she cooed to Linus, who wasn't in the mood for her shenanigans.

"I don't have time for your games, Sally," said Linus. "Eudora never showed up and no one has seen her!"

"That reminds me, she said she wasn't feeling well," lied Sally, "and she sent me in her place as a pinch-hitter, so to speak."

"_Really_?" said Lucy, now eyeing Sally suspiciously. "Why didn't she call Linus to tell him?"

"She was embarrassed to tell him she couldn't make it," Sally fibbed. "That's why she had me do it." At that moment, Lucy's cell phone started ringing.

"Excuse me, I need to get this," said Lucy. Then she walked out the way while Sally continued to convince Linus that Eudora said to go with her instead.

"Hello? Cobra? What's happening? Are the Lizard Ladies back? No? Then what… Really? That's _very_ interesting to know. Actually she's here now, trying to get Linus to go with her. That's right. You do? Good! Bring them as well. Okay, we'll keep her here until you get here. Okay, bye." And Lucy hung up and went back to join her brother and his wannabe suiter.

"Well gang," Lucy started, "we should wait a little while. Sally, I managed to get you a private chauffer."

"Really?!" said an excited Sally. "Thank you, Lucy!"

"What are you doing?!" whispered an upset Linus.

"Just trust me on this, Linus," said Lucy. "She's going somewhere, all right. But not where she thinks!"

"Huh?"

"Just watch, little brother."

"I cannot wait, Sweet Babboo!" said a happy Sally. "It will be the date of a lifetime."

"Oh will it now?!" Sally was shocked to see a dirty and furious Eudora standing before her. With her was Cobra, Rattler, and a police officer.

_**5**__**th**__** Clip from "Valentine's Anniversaries and Chaos"**_

Sometime later, an angry Charlie Brown was pacing back and forth while Sally sat in a chair, looking upset.

"Tell me, Sally," he began. "What were trying to accomplish trying to keep Eudora from going out with Linus, huh? What was going on in your mind that you thought kidnapping her was a good idea?! If it weren't for the Serpent Sisters finding her, she might've stayed out there until morning!"

"I would have gone back for her after my date with Linus was done," said Sally, meekly.

"That's another thing! What am I going to say to Linus after this?! How can I face my best friend when my sister kidnapped his girlfriend? Yes, I said it. Eudora's HIS girlfriend; NOT you! It's about time you got that through that thick skull of yours! Looks like I'm not the only blockhead in this family! Only _I_ wouldn't kidnap people because I was in love with someone and felt like I deserved to be with them." And Charlie Brown went to his room and slammed the door. After he was gone, a tearful and remorseful Sally said silently, "I'm sorry."

_**End of Clips**_

**UP NEXT: MENTION #2**


	3. Mention 2

**MENTION #2: "Descent Into Darkness-One Year Later (Episode 30)"**

_**HPDrummerman**_: This episode serves as the epilogue to the "Descent Into Darkness" saga from Season 1. It picks up, as the name implies, one year after the death of Margaux "Python" Holt. Black Widow and the Spiders return also in this episode, and we are introduced to her new second-in-command Orbweaver, who plays a pivotal role in the recent special "Summer of Chaos". Here are some highlights from this episode.

_**1**__**st**__** Clip of "Descent Into Darkness-One Year Later"**_

"I still can't believe it's been a year already," said Linus. He was on the phone with Eudora. "I haven't mentioned it to Lucy because I don't know if she would even want to talk about it. She had been open before with it and how she was feeling, but now that it's the anniversary, I don't know if she'll even be in the mood to discuss it much."

"All you can do is test the waters, babe," said Eudora on the other end. "The worst that happens is that she'll tell you not to bring it up with her today."

"I guess you're right. Also there's Rerun. Don't forget, he was as close with Python as Lucy was. He was even more distraught over her passing than even the rest of us, including Lucy."

"I remember how much he liked her, as well. As I said, just see what happens and if either of them are willing to talk about it, go from there."

"Okay, Eudora. I'll try what you said. I'll meet you at Joe's later."

"Bye, baby." And Linus hung up the phone and walked in to the kitchen. Lucy was working on her homework. Rerun was building a model car. Things seemed normal by appearances. He figured he wouldn't bring up the subject of the anniversary of Python's death until one of them said something. He figured it was for the best, anyway.

_**2**__**nd**__** Clip of "Descent Into Darkness-One Year Later"**_

"Figured I'd find you three here," said a familiar voice. The girls turned around to see Black Widow, the leader of the Spiders.

"Widow!" gasped a shocked Cobra. "What are you doing here?"

"Was seeing if you girls were still here," Widow replied, "but I see that a business finally took over your old hideout. Come with me. We'll go to the Spiders hideout." The former Serpents were apprehensive.

"Don't worry," assured Widow. "There's no more rivalry between us, as far as I'm concerned. You can consider the Spiders allies to the Serpents." And the girls went with Black Widow to the Spiders place. Once there, they saw a bunch of girls doing random stuff. They had set up inside an abandoned apartment building that was still in decent shape given that it was abandoned. The main hangout was in the lobby.

"I never thought, in a million years, we'd be in the lair of the Spiders," noted Rattler.

"Me neither," agreed Lucy. "If Python could see this now."

"Come, have a seat," said Widow, gesturing towards a big sofa in front of a rather large recliner chair. Widow took her place in the chair.

"I wanted to talk about the 'anniversary'," she began. "First, I want to offer my overdue condolences. Ever since that night, I thought about your fallen comrade, Python. How her senseless death was at the hands of two girls who we both thought had our backs. Sure your girl, Anaconda was the one who pulled the trigger, but Tarantula instigated everything else."

"Come again?" said Cobra.

"After what happened, my girls did some digging into the Lizard Ladies inner workings; even talking to some members who managed to get away that night. My girls who weren't wounded in that gunfire got on the case as soon as the incident was over. Some managed to track down some of the weaker Lizards and forced them to talk and find out how the whole setup came to be. Those girls told my girls that Tarantula set up the whole thing, and that the daughter of Sam's Auto Salvage Yard, was in cahoots with her. While the daughter, whose name is Gertrude but goes by Gertie, is NOT a member of the Lizards, she let Tarantula use the salvage yard as I found out Tarantula paid her a good amount of money, that came from us.

"How Anaconda became a member was by persuasion. Tarantula made it look like Anaconda would be the leader of the new gang, when in actuality Tarantula was calling the shots. While we know she first talked to Anaconda about starting up the Lizard Ladies before the egging and papering of houses that took place on Fillmore during Halloween, what I didn't know until then was that Tarantula was already recruiting girls for the Lizards behind my back. Anaconda would join later. While they weren't large at that time yet, they were growing after the Fillmore incident, and Tarantula was feeding her stories about how Mamba was going to take her spot as second-in-command to the Serpents."

"So it was Tarantula that sparked Anaconda's jealousy of me!" said an angry Lucy. "That psychotic blockhead!"

"So while we were wondering if my gang or yours were responsible for what happened on Fillmore, Tarantula and Anaconda were working behind our backs and growing the gang that WAS responsible," Widow continued. "All the while Tarantula was feeding more lies to Anaconda. And, according to the Lizards we interrogated, after our gangs were wiped out, Tarantula would have double-crossed Anaconda and then 'take over' the gang, although she was already in charge to begin with. She was just making Anaconda think that she was the leader."

"I'm curious," said Cobra. "How would Tarantula had double-cross Anaconda?"

"The same way she planned on wiping us out that night in the auto-salvage yard," said Widow. "Extermination by a hail of bullets."

"Good grief!" gulped Lucy.

"What did you girls do with those Lizards?" asked Rattler.

"Well, in the past, we make them take a long trip," said Widow, "but we brought them in to the police, anonymously of course."

"Of course," replied Cobra.

"Well at least that nutcase Tarantula is locked away in Hennepin County," said Rattler.

"Which reminds me," Widow remembered, "I want to introduce you to my new second-in-command, Orbweaver." A girl with long, brown hair and beautiful blue eyes stepped forward.

"So you're the Serpent Sisters," she responded. "It's finally nice to meet you girls."

"You too, Orbweaver," said Cobra. "My name is Cobra, the leader. These are Mamba and Rattler."

"Nice to meet you," said the other girls.

"Likewise," said Orbweaver. "You can call me 'Weaver' for short, if you like." And the rest of the day, Lucy, Cobra, and Rattler just talked with the other Spiders. Once considered their biggest rivals, now they were friends in tragedy. And now they knew that Tarantula was the main reason for Anaconda's defecting the Serpents, possibly even before Lucy became a member herself, they knew who was truly responsible for killing Python. Sure Anaconda pulled the trigger, and Lucy was the original target before Python pushed her out of harm's way, but Tarantula was the spark that set off those events.

_**3**__**rd**__** Clip of "Descent Into Darkness-One Year Later"**_

The day of the anniversary of Python's death had arrived, and Lucy, Linus, and Rerun were going to go down to the cemetery to visit Python's grave. Schroeder and Eudora would join them, plus they would meet up with Cobra, Rattler, and Thibault. As both groups joined up, they made their journey to the cemetery. When they got there, they were surprised to see Charlie Brown, Frieda, and the rest of the gang there.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lucy.

"We're as much a part of this as you guys are," said Charlie Brown. "Python's death affected all of us in some way, even if we weren't as close to her as you were."

"We wanted to be here for you, Lucy," Frieda added.

"We're all involved in mourning her, Lucille," Peppermint Patty responded.

Lucy couldn't believe it. Her friends all came out in support of her and the other Serpent Sisters in remembering Python. Even Cobra and Rattler was surprised by the outpouring of support. It wasn't until after Python's death that they became friendly with the rest of the gang, so for them to remember her with them spoke volumes.

"Thank you all," said a tearful Cobra. "Python was a great girl, and an even greater friend."

Schroeder hugged Lucy, and Linus and Eudora embraced. Rattler and Thibault also comfort one another. Even though he never met Python, Thibault wanted to be there for his girlfriend. Cobra also hugged Rerun and said, "I know she meant a lot to you as well, Rerun."

"She did," Rerun responded. "But I'll always have the memories of her. And let's not forget the treehouse we built in her memory." And all of the kids went inside towards Python's grave to pay their respects. While a year ago, it was marked with tragedy. One year later, the day could be a day of remembrance.

_**End of Clips**_

**UP NEXT: MENTION #3**


	4. Mention 3

**MENTION #3: "Spring Fever (Episode 15)"**

_**HPDrummerman**_: This is another favorite of mine. This is where Sally first meets Michael Dawson and things hit off for them. Also Charlie Brown and Frieda has to contend with a greedy Snoopy and his bird friends crashing their spring picnic.

_**1**__**st**__** Clip of "Spring Fever"**_

"So Sparkyville Park will work for our picnic?" asked Charlie Brown to Frieda over the phone.

"Yes, it should, Charlie Brown," said Frieda on the other end. "I will bring some sandwiches, potato chips, and sodas for us to enjoy. You can bring the blanket and umbrella."

"Sounds good," said Charlie Brown. "I look forward to our picnic tomorrow. It will be a nice day. Plus the rest of the gang will be busy as well. Marcie and Hans are going to a Tiny Tots concert, Franklin and Melanie are going to the movies, Linus and Eudora are going to the museum, and Peppermint Patty is shopping for Franco's birthday, which is on Sunday."

"What about Sally? What is she doing?"

"That I couldn't tell you. Sally's off probation, but Eudora's still not talking to her. I think it will take some time before they make amends, like it did with Lucy and me."

"I understand. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, sweetheart. Love you."

"I love you, too." And Charlie Brown hung up the phone. Unbeknownst to him, Snoopy and Woodstock were listening in on their conversation and snickered to each other silently.

_**2**__**nd**__** Clip of "Spring Fever"**_

Sally went to the library the next day. Charlie Brown was getting ready for his picnic with Frieda, so she didn't want to bother him. She was looking for some info on a report she had to do for class. She was willing to do this report if it would help her get her mind off Eudora. She pretty much let go of Linus, but she still felt guilty over how she treated Eudora, but she still didn't want to talk to Sally. So Sally just searched for what she needed.

As she was searching, another boy was in the same row as her and they bumped into each other and fell on the floor.

"Oops, sorry about that," said the boy.

"It's okay," assured Sally. "I should have watched where I was going."

"Here, let me help you with these books," the boy offered.

"Okay, thank you." And the boy brought the books to a table near them. Sally looked at the boy, who she didn't recognized.

"I've never seen you before," she said, studying him.

"Probably not," said the boy. "I go to Applewood not too far from here."

"I see. I go to Birchwood here on this side of town."

"Let me introduce myself. My name is Michael. Michael Dawson."

"I'm Sally. Sally Brown."

"Nice to meet you, Sally. Are you doing homework for a class?"

"As a matter of fact I am. I have to research the Revolutionary War and how it led to our independence."

"I know we just met, but if you don't mind, I would be more than willing to help."

"I would like that, Michael." And Sally and her new friend, Michael, got down to work. She looked at Michael and thought he was cute. Even cuter than a certain Great Pumpkin-worshiping, blanket-dragging someone she knew.

_**3**__**rd**__** Clip of "Spring Fever"**_

Charlie Brown and Frieda were walking through Sparkyville Park. They were searching for the perfect spot to have their picnic for two. The two lovebirds were happy to be around each other. And with spring in the air, nothing could ruin their date. Or so they thought.

Charlie Brown found the perfect spot next to the pond. He laid out the blanket and set up the umbrella. Frieda sat the basket down and pulled out the sandwiches, chips, and soda.

"I tell you, Frieda," he began. "I love being here with you."

Frieda giggled a little. "I love being with you too, sweetie."

"The day is perfect," said Charlie Brown, happily. "A pretty girl by my side, sun is shining, a nice warm spring day, Snoopy and his bird friends eating our food-… SNOOPY!"

And sure enough, Snoopy, Woodstock, and their bird friends were devouring every bit of food Frieda made for her and Charlie Brown. The kids looked in shock as the mischievous beagle ate every last morsel.

"Oh good grief!" sighed Charlie Brown. "If I said it before, I've said it dozens of times. Why can't I have a normal dog like everyone else?"

"Naughty dog, Snoopy!" an angry Frieda chastised Snoopy, who just grinned with guilt, then took off for home with Woodstock and the other birds in tow. Charlie Brown and Frieda chased them out of the park.

_**End of Clips**_

_**Linus**_: Don't forget, HP, this was also when the Serpent Sisters also were at a crossroads after the death of Python.

_**HPDrummerman**_: You are absolutely right, Linus. Let's look in on that.

_**4**__**th**__** Clip of "Spring Fever"**_

In another part of town, Cobra was walking by herself. She was thinking about how her life had turned out. She and Rattler completed their sentence and the charges were removed from both of their records, and Rattler was finally done with serving her detentions. After the tragedy that cost Margaux (Python) her life, she was at a crossroads herself. She and Rattler were offered to join up with their one-time rivals the Spiders, but was considering following Lucy's lead and giving up the gang life. Cobra, for the first time in a while, didn't want to cause any more trouble.

Lucy had just got back after talking with Peppermint Patty. She was surprised to see Cobra, her former Serpent Sisters leader, sitting at her psychiatric booth.

"Cobra?!" she said in astonishment.

"Hey, Lucy," she greeted, sadly.

"I never thought in a million years you would show up at my booth," Lucy said. "So what's on your mind?"

"Well I've been doing some thinking," Cobra began. "After everything that's happened with us and Python getting killed, I was thinking about ending the Serpent Sisters."

"Wow!" said Lucy.

"Black Widow even offered me and Rattler places in the Spiders. Can you believe that? After you left and Anaconda now in Juvie for killing Python and trying to kill you, she figured it was just the two of us left. Rattler said she would do whatever I chose to do, but I'm thinking of going straight. We finished our sentence of removing the graffiti off the walls of the remedial school. And with the cops now watching what we do, what else is there to do but go legit?"

"I see what you mean, Cobra. All I can say is do what's in your heart. If you feel that the Serpents Sisters is over, it's over. If you want to join up with Widow and the Spiders, it's up to you. I think the only question you can ask yourself is, 'What do I want out of life?'. So what do you want out of life, Cobra?"

"I think I want to live long enough to get married and have a family of my own and be successful."

"I think you have your answer." Cobra started to put a nickel in the can, but Lucy stopped her.

"Don't worry, Cobra. This one's on the house. Your money's no good here." And Lucy smiled at her former boss. Very rarely does she not accept her usual five cent fee.

"Thank you, Mamba," said Cobra with a smile. "I'll see you around." And Cobra left for home. Lucy sat back on her booth and smiled.

"Lucy, ol' girl, I think you're back!"

_**End of Clip**_

**UP NEXT: MENTION #4**


	5. Mention 4

**MENTION #4: "Descent Into Darkness-Point of No Return (Episode 7)"**

_**Linus**_: This one was a dark one for me. It was when I found out Lucy joined the Serpent Sisters, and Lucy pretty much threatened my life. While we're back to being good now, this one is still hard for me to even talk about.

_**1**__**st**__** Clip of "Descent Into Darkness-Point of No Return"**_

At the Serpent Sisters' hideout at the abandoned warehouse, all of the lights were out, except for a bunch of candles that were lit. Cobra was dressed in a red robe, while Python, Anaconda, and Rattler were dressed in black robes. Lucy was wearing a white robe and knelt down in front of Cobra. The other girls were off to the side. There was an alter set up in between Cobra and Lucy. At the alter were a pitcher of what was believed to be a fruit juice, and a goblet covered in rubies, pearls, and emeralds.

Lucy had completed her initiation into the Serpent Sisters. Now she was about to receive her snake handle. She was once again happy and satisfied with her life, and she had friends again who didn't judge her based on past mistakes. In fact, it was her scheme against Charlie Brown at the Homecoming game two years prior that got the Serpents interested in her in the first place. And now she was about to be one of them.

"Lucy Van Pelt," Cobra began, "you have showed great promise, excellent skills at mayhem, and fierce loyalty to your fellow Serpent Sister. You have completed your initiation and tests of loyalty and succeeded with flying colors. Tonight I am proud to welcome you into the Serpent Sisters gang. From now on you will go by your new Serpent handle which I will reveal in a moment. You will still answer to Lucy if any adults call on you like your parents or teachers. Do not lash out at them about your name. Also any siblings or relatives you may have can still call you by your given birth name. But as for outsiders, your new Serpent name will be… Mamba!"

"Welcome, Mamba!" announced the other three girls.

"To complete the ceremony," Cobra finished, "we will all drink from the Goblet of Sisterhood." Cobra poured some of the punch into the goblet. She was the first to drink from it, then Python, then Mamba, then Anaconda, and finally Rattler.

"The ceremony is now complete," said Cobra. "Welcome to the Serpent Sisters, Mamba." The girls cheered and Mamba smiled big. She made it. She was now a Serpent Sister.

_**2**__**nd**__** Clip of "Descent Into Darkness-Point of No Return"**_

At that moment she walked into the house which was unusually dark. Once she closed the door, a single light by the recliner went on. Linus was seated in it looking quite serious. "Hello, big sis," he greeted.

Mamba looked at her brother acting strangely. "I see you're being more of a blockhead than usual, so I'll be going to bed now."

"No," he said, stopping her. "We need to talk first. I overheard your argument with Peppermint Patty the other day. Something about you joining up with the Serpent Sisters."

"You were eves-dropping?!" Mamba exclaimed.

"Actually it was kind of easy to hear you two as you were talking louder than you usually do. No eves-dropping was necessary. Anyway, all I want to know is if it's true or not."

"And if it is?"

"Lucy, this gang is dangerous. Who knows what will happen if you stay with them!"

"Look, Linus. They have been good to me. They haven't judged me for any wrongdoings that I did, past or present."

"The Homecoming scheme is a minor incident compared to what these girls have you doing. Vandalizing schools, egging and toilet papering houses…"

"I never mentioned doing any egging of houses or papering houses!" Mamba said, suspiciously.

"You didn't have to," Linus stated. "I found a ton of empty egg cartons and toilet paper cores in the trash after Halloween. I just put two and two together. I guess I didn't want to believe it at the time, but now I see for sure."

"Have you talked to anyone else about this?!" she said, looking intimidating.

"Outside of Charlie Brown, no. I haven't even said anything to mom or dad. At least not yet. The ball's in your court, Lucy. Will you leave this gang, or do I have to go to them?"

"Before I give you an answer, think about this, little brother. Usually if you get in trouble with me, I either threaten you or pound you. And because you're my brother, I'll continue to do no more than that. But as for my new friends, they're not as forgiving. If you go to our parents about this, I'll pound you. But the other girls will do much worse and I won't be able to stop them. Do you get my drift?"

Linus's blood ran cold with that statement. He couldn't believe that his sister actually threatened that the Serpents would go after him in retaliation for ratting them out.

"Peppermint Patty didn't go to the authorities about the vandalizing because she knew she was playing with fire," Mamba continued. "She knew it was five of us, and one of her, so she wisely dropped the subject. What about you, Linus? THINK IT OVER."

He knew he was defeated in this battle. He finally said, "All right. I won't go to the parents. But I'm not done with dealing with this."

"I don't expect you to be done with it," Mamba finished. "I expect you to stay out of our way." And she went to her room. Linus couldn't believe what just transpired. His own sister threatened harm to him if he told their parents what he knew. He was between a rock and a hard place. He went to his room slowly.

_**End of Clips**_

_**HPDrummerman**_: Also in this episode is where we first learn about the Spiders, the Serpents then-rival gang. And Peppermint Patty confronts the Serpents after Linus slipped that they were responsible for egging and papering houses. If you recall, Marcie's house was hit, as well. We later learned it was the Lizards that egged and papered the houses in Marcie's neighborhood, of course, but for now let's relive the drama that happened with Ms. Reichardt and the Serpents.

_**3**__**rd**__** Clip of "Descent Into Darkness-Point of No Return"**_

At the Serpent Sisters hideout, Mamba and the rest of the Serpents were hanging out. Anaconda and Rattler were playing pool, Cobra was watching TV, and Mamba and Python were playing cards. They had nothing planned for the day so they just hung out until something came up.

"I told my brother not to say anything to my parents about being a Serpent," Mamba said.

"Do you think he'll say anything?" asked Python.

"Don't worry," Mamba assured everyone. "I've always kept him in check, even before I joined you girls."

"That's good," said Cobra. "We don't need any trouble. We got enough to worry about with the police, the teachers at our schools, and the Spiders."

"The Spiders?" asked a confused Mamba.

"Our rivals, Mamba," said Python.

"That's right," added Cobra. "Now that you are a Serpent, Mamba, you should know we are at war with the Spiders, another female gang on the even rougher side of town. The leader's name is Black Widow, and she has other girls with her. Although she never brings all of them unless they rumble."

"You mean they fight other gangs?"

"Yep. But we're their biggest rivals. And we feel a rumble is imminent. We may have to defend our turf."

"I'm ready for them," said Rattler, swinging her cue stick. "Let those Spider creeps start something! I'll cream them!"

"The only problem is we don't know how many girls they got," said Python. "There's five of us, but they may have a ton more."

"Why haven't I heard of the Spiders?" asked Mamba. "I knew of you girls before I was even a member, but I never even knew about the Spiders at all."

"Not too many have heard or seen the Spiders," Cobra stated. "Outside of Black Widow and her Second-In-Command Tarantula, no one knows too much about the Spiders. We may be tough and troublemakers, but they are really dangerous. You know, what many folks think WE are. We may be tough and can hold our own, but we also know not to do stuff like steal or really hurt someone that we don't have to."

"We will fight someone only if it's necessary," said Python. "The Spiders will hurt anyone without much provocation."

"Have they been giving us trouble as of lately?" asked a concerned Mamba.

"Not so far," said Cobra. "But we have been on high alert."

"You better be ready, Mamba!" said a gung-ho Rattler. "Because if the Spiders attack, we're counting on you to have our backs!"

"I got your backs, girls," said Mamba. "I just didn't know about the Spiders until now."

"We have no doubt about that, Mamba," said Cobra with a smile. "We never would have made you a Serpent if we didn't think you'd have our backs. We just want you to be on alert if it looks like the Spiders are coming towards our turf."

At that moment, the girls heard "LUCILLE!" The girls looked outside and saw an angry Peppermint Patty. She was beat red with anger and her fists were clenched tight. She was ready for a fight and she didn't care about what happened to her at that point. She shouted "GET OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE! AND BRING YOUR SERPENT SISTERS WITH YOU IF YOU WANT! THE MORE THE MERRIER!"

"Is that girl nuts?!" asked a bewildered Rattler. "It's five of us and one of her! She must have a death wish."

"You know that crazy girl, Mamba?" asked Cobra.

"Yeah," sighed Mamba. "THAT is Peppermint Patty, the girl who held a bigger grudge against me than Charlie Brown over the Homecoming incident."

"At least it's not one of the Spiders," said Python.

"True," Cobra began, "but we must put this girl in her place. Hopefully we won't have to go to blows."

"Let me go see her, myself," said Mamba. "It's me she really wants. If I need help, I'll shout for you."

"We'll be waiting, Mamba, don't worry," said a venomous Rattler, punching her fist into her palm with a sick smile. "Just say the word, sister!"

"All right, Mamba," said Cobra. "You see if you can talk some sense into her. We'll be on standby if you need us."

"WELL? I'M WAITING…"

"HOLD ON, I'M COMING OUT!" shouted Mamba. She opened the door and walked up towards a livid Peppermint Patty. She stopped about five feet out so there was a safe distance between the two of them.

"All right, Patricia, what did I do to you this time?" asked an impatient Mamba.

"It's not what you did to me," Patty stated. "It's what you did to Marcie!"

"What are you talking about? I never had any contact with Marcie in who knows when!"

"Don't play dumb with me, Lucille! I know you and those Serpent Sisters egged and toilet papered Marcie's house!"

"What? We were never near your neighborhood when we did that!"

"So you admit you egged and toilet papered those houses!"

"Patricia, while we did egg and paper houses on Halloween night, we were never near yours or Marcie's neighborhoods. We stayed on the rough side of town when we did that. We may not be on the best of terms right now, but even with our issues, I'd never do that!"

"Like you never intentionally pulled the ball away from Chuck during an important game, Right? Come on, Lucille! You haven't been truthful as of late. So you can understand why I wouldn't believe you."

"Okay, don't take my word for it. I'll let the leader of the Serpent Sisters tell you. COME ON OUT, COBRA! LET HER KNOW WE WEREN'T ANYWHERE NEAR HER NEIGHBORHOOD!" At that moment, Cobra came out and joined Mamba by her side.

"So you're Peppermint Patty," she said, coldly. "I understand you're quite the baseball player."

"I see my reputation precedes me with you girls," Patty said. "I must admit, I'm actually a little flattered. All I want to know is during Halloween, did any of your gang egg any houses in my neighborhood?"

"What street do you live on?" asked Cobra. "I'm not looking for an actual address; just the street name."

"Fillmore Street is the street in question," said Patty.

"We were never in that neighborhood," said Cobra, calmly. "Someone else egged and papered those houses. We stayed on the west side, which is the rougher side of town."

"Oh," Patty said, finally calming down. "So none of you were anywhere near Fillmore Street?"

"Nope. We stayed close to our hideout here."

"Well, I apologize for accusing you for egging my friend's house."

"Don't worry about it. You were looking out for your friend. That's actually admiral of you. Nobody faults you for acting like you did. I totally understand why you were angry."

"Who told you we papered Marcie's house, Patty?" asked Mamba.

"Well, your brother said he saw empty egg cartons and toilet paper rolls in the trash at your house," said Patty.

"That stupid blockhead!" Mamba said through gritted teeth. "I'll deal with him later."

"Well he was concerned about you being with this gang," Patty reasoned. "You can't blame him, really. Especially after you threatened him."

"It sounds like my brother was singing like a jaybird, wasn't he?" said Mamba. "I'll tell you what, Patricia. I'll let this misunderstanding pass, this time. You may not be as lucky next time you come alone without an army!"

"Is that a threat, Lucille?!"

"It's a promise, dearie. And the name's not 'Lucille'. Not anymore. The name is now 'Mamba'!"

"MAMBA?! Oh, good grief!" Peppermint Patty started walking away from the two girls. Mamba and Cobra went back inside the warehouse where the other girls were.

_**End of Clip**_

**UP NEXT: MENTION #5**


	6. Mention 5

**MENTION #5: "It's New Love, Charlie Brown (Pilot)"**

_**HPDrummerman**_: Well, I had talked about it many times, but I figured I leave where it all started for last on this list. This was the story that inspired and launched _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_. It started with Charlie Brown being sick on Valentine's Day, to his joy because it gave him an excuse to stay in and avoid all things Valentine's Day-related.

_**Linus**_: But as you know, he actually received a Valentine for once in his life, which I brought to him. Little did we know it was Frieda until the big day of their first date.

_**HPDrummerman**_: So to close out this special and get ready for the new season of _The Next Chapter_, let us look back on how Charlie Brown and Frieda came together.

_**1**__**st**__** Clip of "It's New Love, Charlie Brown"**_

Later that day, Linus was walking toward the Brown's house. He rang the doorbell and Sally answered. "Is my Sweet Babboo here to take me on a Valentine's Day date to the movies?" she asked.

"I'm NOT your Sweet Babboo!" he exclaimed. "I'm actually here to see your brother. He asked me to bring home any homework we have and I also have something else to give him."

"He should be up," Sally said. "But if you want to take me to the movies, the weekend is still young!"

"Oh, good grief!" sighed Linus. He headed towards Charlie Brown's bedroom. On the way there he looked outside the window and saw Snoopy driving a forklift carrying valentines. "How can a dog get so many valentines," he thought to himself.

Linus knocked on the door. "Charlie Brown," he began, "are you up?"

"Yeah, Linus," Charlie Brown responded. "Come on in."

Linus walked in and sat in a chair next to Charlie's bed. "I got your homework here. It's only English and Spelling that we had to do."

"Thanks."

"How are you feeling?" Linus wondered.

"A little better," said Charlie Brown. "I'm actually glad I was sick this Valentine's Day. I didn't feel like dealing with not receiving valentines this year, especially with The Little Red-Haired Girl moving away and Peppermint Patty and Marcie overseas. I'm actually feeling less depressed than I would have been had I gone to school and saw everyone else getting valentines and not me."

"Funny you should mention that, Charlie Brown," Linus began, "because you actually got one valentine from someone."

"WHAT?!" Charlie Brown shouted. "Are you serious?!"

"I don't know who it's from. It was taped to your locker and I grabbed it before anyone else could. I didn't open it, either. Here you go." Linus handed him an envelope with a heart on it. Charlie Brown opened it and pulled out a card which also had a heart on it. He read it aloud:

_Dear Charlie Brown,_

_I had always had a crush on you. I've never given you a valentine not because I didn't like you, but because I was too shy and was afraid of what the other kids would've said. But this year I'm not afraid. I've always wanted to tell you how I felt about you the day we met. I will reveal who I am this weekend and I want to treat you to an afternoon at the movies and a sundae. It's about time you got treated with some respect, Charlie Brown. Happy Valentine's Day._

_ Love,_

_ Your Secret Admirer_

_ XOXO_

Charlie Brown was beside himself with disbelief. Here was somebody who wasn't Peppermint Patty or Marcie, pretty much professing their love for him. When he finished reading the letter, Charlie Brown said to Linus, "I don't believe it, Linus! Someone at school likes me! I mean REALLY likes me!"

"Who do you think it is, Charlie Brown?" Linus asked.

"I don't know," he responded, "But I can't wait for this weekend to see who it is. I just don't hope it's a practical joke."

Charlie Brown held that valentine and smiled. He was happy and worried at the same time. Happy because someone may like him at school, but was also worried because someone may be setting him up for a cruel joke. He didn't suspect Lucy, because she's more open and honest about her pranks toward him and wouldn't do anything behind her back. All he could do was wait for Saturday.

_**2**__**nd**__** Clip of "It's New Love, Charlie Brown"**_

Charlie Brown and Linus waited for Charlie's date to show up. Then they saw a girl walking up. Linus was shocked to see who it was.

"Charlie Brown!" he exclaimed. "Look who it is!"

Charlie Brown looked up to see it was Frieda. Charlie Brown finally knew who it was that gave him that valentine. She wasn't dressed like she usually was. She was decked out in a purple two-piece outfit consisting of a fringed top and skirt. She also was wearing a little makeup; only blush and mascara. Charlie Brown was in awe of how pretty she looked.

"I don't believe it!" Charlie Brown said to Linus. "It's her! And she looks beautiful!"

In all the time Charlie Brown knew the girl with the naturally curly hair he never knew she was even interested in him. Yes she was nicer to him than some of the other girls, aside from Peppermint Patty and Marcie, but she never indicated she had a crush on him, until this particular day. He always thought she was interested in Schroeder like Lucy was, but maybe she decided to leave him to Lucy. Plus he knew her for being the one who would push Snoopy into chasing rabbits and not just lying on top of his doghouse and eating all day. She walked up to the boys.

"Hi, boys," Frieda said.

"Hi, Frieda," said Linus.

"H-h-h-hello, Frieda," said a nervous Charlie Brown. She giggled a little.

"So Charlie Brown," she began, "are you ready for our date? It'll be my treat."

"Absolutely!" he said eagerly.

"We will leave just as soon as the limo gets here."

"The limo?"

At that moment a black limo pulled up to the curb. When the driver got out, they saw a familiar white dog with long black ears dressed as a chauffeur going to hold the door for the two lovebirds.

"Snoopy?!" shouted Charlie Brown. That's what he's been up to today, he figured.

"Yep," Frieda said with a smile. "Snoopy and I made an agreement. If he served as our chauffer and limo driver for tonight, I wouldn't pester him to chase rabbits for a month."

"I see he took the deal," said Charlie Brown. He then remembered the roses he got for her. "Oh, I almost forgot. These are for you." He handed the bouquet to Frieda.

"Aw, thank you, sweetie," she said. "That's so nice of you. And in my favorite color, too!" She smelled the roses.

Linus then said, "You two better get going. Have fun."

"See ya, Linus," said Charlie Brown. And he and Frieda got in the limo. Snoopy closed the door behind them and got in the front to drive them to the movie theater; the first stop on the date. Woodstock was sitting with Snoopy up front.

As they were being driven to the theater, Charlie Brown asked Frieda, "So what possessed you to ask me out? Me of all people?"

"Well," she began, "I always hated seeing how Violet, Lucy, and the others were treating you. I was afraid to speak up about it because I wanted them to like me, too. But I always liked you, Charlie Brown. Ever since that day Linus introduced us, I liked you and thought you were one of the nicest guys around. And I always liked how you never gave up; even at times you wanted to. You may not be the best at everything, but you keep trying. And to see someone like Violet say you're not worth anything and put you down makes me sad. Well this year, when no one else wanted to give you a valentine, I decided I would be your valentine."

"I don't know what to say, Frieda," said Charlie Brown. "Thank you. Thank you for caring about my feelings. And thank you for the valentine. It was nice and I loved it."

"You're very welcome, Charlie Brown," said Frieda with a smile. "Just like you, I had my own insecurities as well. I always thought people expected more from me because I had naturally curly hair, but while I still love my hair, I now know that people can like you for being you. And that's why I like you, Charlie Brown. You are always yourself and never compromise your values, even if everyone's doing something different. Those other girls might not think anything of you, but I think you're one in a million."

That made Charlie Brown blush. It was something he longed to hear from anyone. In addition, it was different from going out with Peppermint Patty or Marcie, who, while they liked him, would put demands on him as well. It was what they wanted and not what he wanted. Frieda was putting HIM first and making him feel like he was worth something.

_**3**__**rd**__** Clip of "It's New Love, Charlie Brown"**_

Sometime later, Charlie Brown and Frieda were back in the limo and were headed for Ace's Ice Cream Parlor for a couple of sundaes. During the movie, they shared popcorn and a soda, and held hands. And when a scary scene came up, Frieda grabbed Charlie Brown's arm and held on. That made him happy. In all the years Charlie Brown tried to talk to the Little Red-Haired Girl, there was another red-haired girl waiting in the wings that was closer to him. He found himself thinking about his former crush much less, thanks to Frieda.

As they rode to the ice cream parlor, they talked a little bit more. "So Charlie Brown, I heard you, Snoopy, and Pig Pen had a musical combo once," Frieda began.

"Yeah we did," said Charlie Brown. "It was myself on guitar, Snoopy on bass, and Pig Pen on drums. Peppermint Patty was trying to get some talent together for a PTA meeting and we wanted to have Schroeder as the main attraction with us backing him up. Only he wanted to play Beethoven and the PTA wanted a rock concert."

"I wish I knew about that," said Frieda. "I could've sung for you guys."

"I didn't know you sang, Frieda!"

"Oh yes. Back in my old town, I used to sing solos for contests and church. I still sing for church but that's more of a choir situation and they have a soloist already."

"I would love to hear you sing, Frieda," Charlie Brown said eagerly.

"Would you really, Charlie Brown?" she asked. "That would be so sweet of you!"

At that moment, Snoopy barked some dog talk meaning they have arrived at Ace's Ice Cream Parlor. They got out and this time Snoopy and Woodstock joined them as they were ready for dessert after that big picnic dinner they had earlier. Charlie Brown and Frieda sat at a table by themselves, while Snoopy and Woodstock went up to the bar. Woodstock had a chocolate sundae, while Snoopy had a banana split. They ate and laughed and had a good time. Meanwhile, Charlie Brown and Frieda were having their sundaes at their table. Charlie Brown had butterscotch and Frieda had strawberry.

"Frieda," Charlie Brown began, "I am having such a good time with you. I don't remember when I've been this happy."

"I'm glad you're having a good time, Charlie Brown," said Frieda. "I know you longed for the Little Red-Haired Girl for a while. And I knew how upset you were when she moved away. But I hope I can be your new Little Red-Haired Girl."

"You mean my Little Naturally Curly Red-Haired Girl," he added. They both laughed.

_**4**__**th**__** Clip of "It's New Love, Charlie Brown**_

Snoopy drove Frieda back to her place. She and Charlie Brown got out and he walked her to her door.

"Thank you for a great time, Frieda," he said with a smile. "I don't remember when I was this happy. The only moment better than this was the day we got Snoopy when he was a puppy."

"You're very welcome, Charlie Brown," said Frieda softly. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "You are a very wonderful boy and I love you. Good night."

"Good night," he said still blushing from the kiss. As Frieda walked in her house, Charlie Brown went back to the limo. This time he sat up front with his dog and Woodstock. As they drove home, Charlie Brown thought about his new girlfriend.

"Snoopy," he began, "I want to thank you for your help with this date. I think this is the beginning of something good for me. I think finally things are starting to go my way." Snoopy smiled at his owner. He was happy for him, too. He thought to himself, "Finally, the round-headed kid is truly happy. And he's finally got a girlfriend. Even if it's that silly girl who tries to make me hunt for rabbits."

_**End of Clips**_

_**HPDrummerman**_: This is where we were introduced to Peppermint Patty and Marcie's German boyfriends Franco and Hans. As you recall, Patty and Marcie were on Foreign Exchange in Germany and were staying at Hans's home while there. And similar to when they were in France like Pierre, Marcie fell for Hans. Though this time around, there was a boy for Patty, too, in the form of Franco.

_**5**__**th**__** Clip of "It's New Love, Charlie Brown"**_

Peppermint Patty and Marcie were walking to the German Festival with Hans and Franco. They were dressed in traditional German outfits. In the months they've been staying in Germany, Patty and Marcie have developed feelings for Franco and Hans, respectively. And they both decided to tell Charlie Brown about it when they got back. They planned to keep in touch with both boys when they got back to the United States. Right now they were about to have some fun at the festival.

"We're here, mien fraulein," said Hans to Marcie.

"So what do think, Patricia?" asked Franco.

"It's beautiful," said Patty. "Don't you think so, Marcie?"

"Absolutely, sir," Marcie replied.

"So what do you ladies want to do first?" asked Hans.

"I don't know about you," Patty replied, "but I'm ready to ride the rides!"

The four of them started riding the rides. They rode the roller coaster as well. Then they started dancing to the band who was performing traditional German music. The two girls were having the time of their lives. It was similar to how Charlie Brown and Frieda back home were feeling. Hans was a blond-haired boy who was tall and smart. He reminded Marcie of Pierre back in France. Franco was black-haired and athletic. Peppermint Patty was drawn to him immediately. He was the total antithesis of Charlie Brown, who while he loves sports and loved playing sports, wasn't very good at playing sports. Franco, meanwhile, was outstanding at sports. Hans had a worldly view of things that Marcie adored. She was drawn to him from the first day they met. But both girls were torn between their feelings for Charlie Brown back home and their possible new suiters.

Later during the day, the four of them went to a restaurant near the festival to get lunch. When the boys went to order food, Peppermint Patty and Marcie had a conversation.

"So what do you think of Franco, sir?" asked Marcie

"He's wonderful," Patty replied. "He has been so good to me during our time here, Marcie. I also see that Hans has taken a liking to you."

"I have, sir. I never thought I could feel this way about anyone besides Charles."

"I know what you mean, Marcie. I don't want to hurt Chuck's feelings, but the heart knows what it wants. All I'm worried about is when we go back home. Hans and Franco said they'd keep in touch with us, but it would be a long distance relationship for all of us. We won't tell Chuck until after we got back."

"I agree, sir. Even if I can't be with him as girlfriend/boyfriend, I would love to have Charles in my life as a friend."

"Absolutely," Patty agreed. Both girls thought about what they were going to do when they got back home. Could they have a relationship with someone thousands of miles away? Will they still harbor feelings for Charlie Brown? Hans and Franco came back and they ate lunch.

_**6**__**th**__** Clip of "It's New Love, Charlie Brown"**_

Later that day, Peppermint Patty and Charlie Brown were sitting under a tree, as they usually did when they had deep conversations about love and life. They both needed to tell the other about their new loves.

"Chuck," Patty began, "I got a confession to make. When we were in Germany, I met a boy. I told you about him before. His name is Franco."

"Oh yeah, I remember," Charlie Brown said.

"Well I kind of fell in love with him. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings."

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "I was gonna tell you something as well."

"What is it, Chuck? Did the little red-haired girl move back or something?"

"No, but I did find love myself. I hesitated to tell you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings, either. In fact, you already know her."

"It's not Lucille, is it?!"

"Good grief, no! It's Frieda."

"The one with the naturally curly hair?"

"That's the one. Anyway, she sent me a valentine stating she always had a crush on me since the day Linus introduced us. We went on a date that weekend and the rest is history."

"Well," Patty said, "if it couldn't be me or Marcie, I am glad it was her. She's a good kid. And as much as I hate to admit it, Chuck, I think you both would look cute together."

"Thank you," said Charlie Brown. "But I still need to tell Marcie."

"I agree, Chuck. We'll both go together and tell her. She wants to tell you something as well. But I'll let her say it." And Charlie Brown and Peppermint Patty headed for Marcie's house.

_**End of Clips**_

_**Linus**_: Also this was the beginning of the transformation of Thibault. Here he was still the angry little chauvinist who thought girls should stay in the homes cleaning and cooking when this story came out. Of course now he's a different boy now and he's dating Rattler, but then he was still the little hothead and was dating Violet's bestie Patty (Swanson). It was then those two started seeing Charlie Brown in a whole new light, which led to Violet's apology to Charlie Brown later in Episode 11, "Descent Into Darkness-Blackout! (Part 2)" during Python's funeral. Anyway here's how that situation panned out.

_**7**__**th**__** Clip of "It's New Love, Charlie Brown"**_

As they got there, they heard the music already playing from outside. When they got in and walked into the gym where the dance was being held, at the stage they saw behind the DJ booth a cloud of dust, which they figured was Pig Pen manning the board. Kids all around were dancing and some were at the punch bowl.

Sally immediately grabbed Linus for a dance. "C'mon, Sweet Babboo," she said. "Let's cut a rug!"

"Wait! Let's…" Before Linus could finish, Sally already had him on the dance floor. They started dancing with the other kids. Frieda and Charlie Brown watched them for a minute.

"Why do we join them?" suggested Frieda.

"Sure," said Charlie Brown. They went to the dance floor and started dancing. While they were dancing, Violet, Shermy, Patty, and Thibault walked in. Patty towered over the ill-tempered Thibault. He was already stating what "girls should be doing". Violet and Shermy wanted nothing more than to throw the shrimp out, but didn't for Patty. They now know why he was kicked off Peppermint Patty's team.

After dancing, Charlie Brown and Frieda sat down at their table with Linus and Sally. They were joined by Eudora and Franklin, who agreed to be her date. At another table were Violet, Shermy, Patty, and Thibault, who was being quite loud.

"What is HE doing here?" wondered Franklin, after seeing Thibault.

"He's Patty's date," said Charlie Brown. "Who knows why."

"I heard he's very disrespectful towards girls," said Frieda.

"Just ask Marcie," added Sally. "She knows first-hand."

Not too long after, Pig Pen plays another song for folks to dance to. The kids see a crowd gathering around someone. They get up and see what's going on. They see Snoopy as Joe Cool dancing with a couple of girls. Charlie Brown and his friends joined in, as well as Violet and Shermy. Patty and Thibault stayed in their seats. Patty looked upset. Thibault obviously said something to upset her. Meanwhile, Charlie Brown, Frieda, Sally, and Linus continued dancing along with Snoopy. Everyone else was having fun.

Later, Violet and Shermy rejoined Patty and Thibault at their table. Patty said, "Violet, can you join me in the girls' room?"

"Uh okay," said Violet, a little concerned. After they walked away, Thibault started in with Shermy.

"So, Sammy," he began.

"The name's Shermy," the boy with the crew cut retorted.

"Whatever," snorted Thibault. "What do you do to keep your woman in check?"

"Excuse me?" If Violet heard this, it would be curtains for the little runt.

"You know, a girl needs to know her place. She needs to stay in the kitchen and clean the house and do the laundry."

"Good grief, dude! This is the 21st Century! Everyone is equal these days!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get that from my old man, too. But my uncle Max always set me straight about girls."

"It sounds to me like you need a new role model."

Charlie Brown and his friends were listening in on their conversation. "You see?" whispered Linus. "He's a nightmare. I know Patty is pretty snobby herself, though less than Violet, but even she doesn't deserve a creep like Thibault."

"And they say I'm a blockhead," added Charlie Brown.

Thibault continued, "So I told Patty that if she was gonna be my girl, she's gonna have to do what I say WHEN I say it! She is gonna have to learn her place, like I described to you."

"And if she didn't like it," finished Violet coming back with Patty, "you would show her by force. THAT'S WHAT YOU TOLD HER, WASN'T IT?!"

"Uh oh," said Sally. "The fireworks are about to go off. And it's not even the Fourth of July yet."

Patty looked like she was crying. They may have been the Snob Squad, as Linus nicknamed them, but they did have feelings, even if they didn't show it all the time.

"So what if I did?" Thibault said, without a shred of remorse. "Girls are doing way too much these days. They need to go back to the days of staying in the kitchen and cooking for their man!"

Everything got quiet after that. All of the kids looked at the little kid with the bad temper saying these chauvinistic remarks. Their mouths were agape and in shock at what they were hearing. All of the sudden a large girl came running up. Charlie Brown recognized the girl right away.

"Good grief!" he exclaimed. "It's Molly Volley!" Molly Volley was Snoopy's former mixed doubles tennis partner. She had a temper to rival Thibault's, and even Lucy's. And she was making a beeline toward the pint-sized aggravator.

"Did I hear you right?" she began. "DID I HEAR YOU SAY WHAT I THOUGHT YOU SAID?!"

"Did I stutter?" said Thibault, calmly.

Without a second to spare, Molly decked the little terror across the room. More girls surrounded the now down and out Thibault. They were being led by Molly and Violet. Even Eudora, Sally and Frieda joined the fray.

"So ladies," Violet began, "shall we take out the trash?"

And in an instant, the girls grabbed Thibault and carried him toward the door. Snoopy held the door open as the girls started to heave Thibault. "One… TWO… THREE!" And with that, he was out on his head.

"And don't come back, you blockhead!" shouted Sally from the crowd.

Everyone came back in. All the boys looked shocked at what they saw. Then they cheered the girls on for what they did. Pig Pen restarted the music, Snoopy resumed dancing, and Charlie Brown and the rest were just in shock about what just transpired. Frieda and Sally rejoined their dates and Violet walked up to Charlie Brown.

"Well Charlie Brown," she said, "you may be wishy-washy, but at least you're not a jerk like Thibault. And Frieda is a lucky girl to have someone like you. I know I say some pretty mean things to you, but I now see there are worse guys than you."

"She's right, Charlie Brown," said Patty, who was crying a little. "You may not be much of anything, but at least you're not mean like Thibault. We're happy to see that you're happy with Frieda. And we hope that you two remain happy together."

Charlie Brown was in shock. As long as he knew these girls, they never once utter a kind word toward him, but this is the nicest they've been to him. He said, "Thank you girls. And Patty, I'm sorry you had to deal with Thibault. I know firsthand how bad he is."

"Thank you, Charlie Brown," said Patty.

"I'm a little disappointed," lamented Shermy. "I wanted to deck the little jerk myself, but Molly Volley beat me to the punch. No pun intended." They all laughed. Violet, Shermy, and Patty then went back to their table. Frieda gave Charlie Brown a big hug and a kiss.

"I'm so glad I got someone as nice and sweet as you, Charlie Brown," she said. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," said Charlie Brown, as they held each other. Sally, Linus, Eudora, and Franklin smiled at them. They were truly happy to be with each other. Not even an unpleasant visit from Thibault could ruin their night.

"Good ol' Charlie Brown," said Linus, with a smile.

_**End of Clips**_

**UP NEXT: SEASON 3 PREVIEW!**


	7. Sneek Peek

**SEASON 3 PREVIEW**

_**HPDrummerman**_: On behalf of Linus and myself, I want to thank everyone who supported _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_ and also my _Lost Cause_ series (based on "A Waste of Time and Space" by David Crap-Writer) over this time that I've been of . And nothing is over yet. We are just getting started!

_**Promo begin…**_

_**Announcer**_: Season 1, Lucy joined the Serpent Sisters after being shunned due to a scheme against Charlie Brown years earlier. Season 2, Sally temporarily becomes a paraplegic from a devastating accident, though now she has recovered completely. The PEANUTS gang has endured triumph and tragedy, and has even encountered destruction to their town this past summer…

…but now a new beginning is about to happen!

_("New Horizon" from The Sylvers begins playing)_

_**Announcer**_: Charlie Brown and the gang enter Junior High. Where they meet friends old and new. We also say hello to familiar faces.

* * *

CHARLIE BROWN: Oh, good grief! It's Joe Agate!

* * *

FLOYD: (_seeing Marcie at a party_) LAMBCAKE!

MARCIE: (_in shock_) Oh no! Not him!

* * *

DOLORES: Mamá, Papá, este es José Peterson.

* * *

_**Announcer**_: We also say "goodbye" to two characters you have gotten to know. Who? You'll have to wait and see when Season 3 of _PEANUTS: The Next Chapter_ begins on Monday, August 5, 2019!

_Got to meet my new horizon  
__Got to meet my new horizon  
__I got to live my life, I got to live my life, ooh_

_**Announcer**_: The first two seasons were only the beginning…

_PEANUTS characters created by Charles M. Schulz  
__Claudia Grandin and Krissy Grandin created by LivingOnLaughs  
__All other OC's created by HPDrummerman (me)_

**WELCOME TO SEASON 3!**

Excerpt from "New Horizon" written by David Justin Hayward / © BMG Rights Management US, LLC, Universal Music Publishing Group

Performed by The Sylvers

Courtesy of Capitol Records, LLC


End file.
